The Wanted!
by Kym Rin -SehunOhSeorinKim
Summary: Luhan dan Sehun adalah musuh besar. Luhan memiliki kekuatan terlarang dan Sehun adalah pemusnah kekuatan tersebut. Mereka pun bertemu di sebuah perang yang mengharuskan melawan satu sama lain. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka saling jatuh cinta? HunHan, Yaoi, Action, Fantasy!
1. Prolog

THE WANTED!

(PROLOG)

Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, HunHan

EXO, Yaoi, Action, Fantasy, Romance!

By Kym Rin

.

.

.

Luhan, Seorang namja cantik yang berasal dari sebuah kelompok yang memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang dianggap berbahaya oleh masyarakat. Karena kelompok tersebut tidak memerlukan sebuah sumber dan teknologi canggih untuk memunculkan kekuatan mereka. Seperti, Luhan yang dapat mengendalikan dan menggerakkan benda dengan hanya memikirkan bahwa benda itu dapat bergerak. Kelompok tersebut dinamai EXO Unidentified Powers (entahlah kebeneran bahasanya) atau singkatnya EUP (read : E yu pi #udah tau bacanya! *tabok Kym!)

Kelompok tersebut sangat dibenci oleh semua manusia hingga terbentuknya sebuah agency dengan teknologi tinggi. Agency tersebut mampu menyaingi kekuatan mereka dengan teknologi canggih. Mereka menamai diri mereka EUP Exterminator

Sedangkan Sehun, Ia adalah seorang ahli yang berkolompok di UPG Exterminator. Ia membuat sebuah alat yang dapat memberikannya sebuah kekuatan yang berupa Angin. Ia ditugaskan untuk membunuh orang terkuat di EUP Orang terkuat tersebut adalah Luhan.

Sehun sangatlah Hebat, hingga publik meyakini Sehun dapat membunuh Luhan, tidak! Tidak hanya membunuh Luhan tapi juga membunuh semua makhluk yang terkelompokkan dalam EUP.

Sehun mengincar Luhan yang diketahui tengah bersembunyi bersama kelompok nya di sebuah tempat yang masih belum diketahui letak jelasnya. Ternyata, Luhan diberi pelatihan agar kekuatannya bertambah Kuat. Kemudian setelah kuat, ia menemui lawannya, Oh Sehun

Dan disitulah pandangan mata mereka pertama kali bertemu.

.

.

Yeah TBC!

.

.

Yeah, begitulah kiranya singkatnya FF ini. Ada yang mau ini dilanjut?  
Jangan tanya nasib FF saya yang lain! Tetep dilanjut kok :)  
Karena saya author yang kebanyakan ide numpuk di kepala. Jadilah FF yang Ber TBC. Bahkan ada 7 terhitung FF di , dan di Wordpress. Jangan tanya kenapa karena jawabannya sudah jelas. Saya punya banyak ide menumpuk.

Saya menunggu Rcl, kalo belum banyak nggak akan dilanjut! #siapa peduli coba FF ini dilanjut engga?


	2. Chapter 1 (Meet On War)

The Wanted!

Chapter 1 – Meet On War

Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Main Pair: HunHan! Other Pair: KrisLu!

EXO, Yaoi, Action, Fantasy, Romance!

By Kym Rin

.

.

.

Happy Read :)

.

.

.

Luhan merenung. Tatapannya seolah terpaku pada pemandangan dihadapannya. Ia menutup kedua matanya. Lalu ia menghirup nafas sedalam mungkin dan mengembalikkannya. Wajah manisnya tetap nampak dari raut lelahnya. Semua orang yang melihatnya akan tau betapa lelahnya dia sekarang. Hujan gerimis membuatnya makin tenang. Ia suka hujan gerimis. Ia berdiri disana sambil ternsenyum dengan mata sayu lelahnya. Ia ingin menghapuskan rasa lelahnya.

Mata tertutup, berdiri di depan pagar pembatas yang menghadap sungai, tersenyum tipis serta raut wajah sendu, menikmati titik-titik air yang perlahan membasahi jaket serta mantelnya. Suasana yang ia suka, tidak peduli dingin, ia ingin melepas lelahnya.

"ge! Kau dari mana saja! Sulit mencarimu! Apa kau tidak tau betapa khawatirnya aku ketika kau hilang? Kau tau kan kalau dimana-mana kita selalu dibenci?". Suara itu... Suara Lay. Yahhh,,, ia memang sedang kabur dari Lay. Sungguh situasi selalu mencekam bila ia sedang bersama Groupnya seolah didunia ini hanya ada dua pilihan di setiap detik. Bersembunyi untuk hidup dan keluar untuk mati.

Luhan benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlahir dengan begitu saja ditemani oleh sebuah kekuatan aneh seperti film kesukaan anak-anak yang menjadi favorite nya sejak kecil. Yah... baiklah ini memang kenyataan. Berjuta kalipun Luhan menyatakan semua ini adalah mimpi. Tetap sajalah semua terasa nyata.

Tiba-tiba Lay menaruh tangannya di telinganya seolah terkonsen mendengar sesuatu. Luhanpun mengikuti apa yang lay lakukan.

"suara itu ge!" kata Lay bergidik ngeri.

Luhan memasang ekspresi takut dan Khawatir. Inilah yang tidak ia suka, suara itu... sirine mobil EUP Exterminator. Teknologi yang mereka gunakan terlampau canggih sehingga mampu melacak keberadaan mereka dengan tepat dan mudah.

Lay dan Luhan menarik nafas panjang dan menahannya sejenak. Barulah Lay mengatakan,

"Lari Ge!" Teriak Lay sebelum ia membawa tubuhnya sendiri dengan cepat serta menarik tangan Luhan untuk segera cepat berlari. Luhan kesulitan mengimbangi lari Lay yang terlampau cepat menurut Luhan. Tidak jarang ia hampir terjatuh. Selain karena stamina Luhan tidak lebih kuat dari Lay, juga karena kakinya yang sudah cukup lelah untuk berlari. Memang ini semua sudah melampaui batas stamina Luhan yang tidak besar.

"Ge! Kau harus lebih cepat Ge! Kau tau, EUP Exterminator tidaklah dapat kita saingi dengan hanya dua orang!" kata Lay sambil terus menarik tangan Luhan. Ini sudah sering, Lay memang terlampau sering melakukannya. Namun, kali ini sudah tidak dapat bertahan lagi.

Ia terjatuh, Kakinya sudah tidak mau diajak berlari lagi. Mereka terhenti disana. Lay panik. Dan dengan sigap, ia ingin membawa Luhan bersembunyi. Namun, sebuah mobil berhenti tepat dihadapan mereka. Luhan dan Lay sama sama panik.

Luhan dengan kaki yang sudah tidak mau diajak bekerjasama berusaha untuk berdiri. Sebisa mungkin ia berdiri. Namun, selalulah kegagalan yang ia dapatkan. Lay terus berusaha membantu Luhan berdiri. Dan tetap gagal.

Lalu seorang namja keluar dari dalam mobil bewarna hitam pekat itu. Seseorang bermasker, hanya matanya saja yang terlihat. Didalam hatinya Luhan bersumpah mata itu adalah mata yang paling tajam didunia. Tatapan membunuh penuh kebencian. Siapa dia? Entahlah... Yang jelas ia adalah anggota EUP Exterminator.

Luhan menutup matanya takut. Yeah, apa boleh buat. Kakinya terasa sakit ketika di gerakkan. Ia tidak bisa berdiri apa lagi berlari. Ditambah rasa sakit yang Luhan tebak berasal dari kakinya yang ternyata juga terkilir. "Kau menyedihkan Luhan..." lirihnya sendiri dengan volume super rendah. Namun, entah mungkin karena pendengaran Lay terlampau tajam, ia bisa mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan barusan

Dan namja berpakaian serba hitam dengan topi hitam lengakap masker tadi itu menodongkan sebuah senjata yang berbentuk seperti pistol. Tidak, kelihatannya itu memang pistol. Sebenarnya memang mengherankan, karena EUP exterminator tidak pernah menggunakan pistol sebagai senjata mereka sebelumnya. Biasanya lebih canggih, tapi mungkin pistol itu juga bukan pistol biasa. Yeah, mungkin begitulah

Luhan semakin bergidik pria itu hampir meluncurkan pelatuk pistolnya namun sebelum itu terjadi...

"Ge! Kita harus bertahan! Kita tidak boleh mengecewakan yang lain!" kata Lay yang langsung menggendong Luhan menjauh. Namun pria tadi justru tetap memfokuskan dari tempatnya kepada Luhan dan Lay meskipun mereka menjauh.

Duar!

Pistol itu berbunyi! Sepertinya peluru itu sudah meluncur! Luhan sudah pasrah. Pasti inilah akhir hidupnya! Sungguh kehidupan yang benar-benar menyedihkan. Dari lahir ia sudah dibuang dan tidak diakui oleh orang tuanya, saat kecil ia dijauhi teman-temannya di panti asuhan karena bisa mengendalikan benda-benda tanpa menyentuhnya dan membuat mereka takut, kemudian ia harus menghadapi hari-hari dengan tingkat kelelahan yang luar biasa, lalu mati ditangan EUP Extermenator? Astaga! Benar-benar menyedihkan kisah hidupmu Xi Luhan.

Namun, Heyyyy! Dia tidak mati sekarang! Ia tidak merasakan sakit, hanya terasa dingin dan tibatiba ia merasa seolah dirinya sedang melayang, Entahlah,,, Namun begitulah kiranya. Dengan semua keberanian yang tersisa dari semuanya yang sudah hampir Ludes. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Ia sedang dalam gendongan Kris bersama lay. Ia dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu sekarang

Ia tidak mati!. Plusss Kris lah yang menyelamatkannya! Wow! Betapa hatinya berbunga-bunga mendapati namja Dragon yang satu itu menyelamatkannya!. 'Kyaaa!' Luhan mberteriak di dalam hati. Sulit untuk bisa dekat dengan Kris. Ia dingin dan yahhhh... begitulah sifatnya. Oleh karena itu ia membatalkan niatannya mengecap hari ini sebagai hari termenyedihkan di hidupnya 180° berubah menjadi 'Best Day Ever' Selama usianya. Meskipun ia tetap berharap akan mendapatkan hari yang lebih baik dari sekarang! Namun, tetap saja ia senang

.

.

.

"Sehun, Aku membawa beberapa barang dan beita untukmu" kata Kai

"..."

"Sehun!"

"..."

"Sehun!"

"..."

"YAAK OH SEHUN!" Ada yang sedang bicara padamu!" Kata Kai dengan teriakan karena tidak sabar lagi. Sehun selalu mengacuhkan siapapun termasuk Presdir EUP Exterminator jika sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya di Laboratorium khusus yang hanya boleh dimasuki Presdir dan 6 anggota terbaik EUP Exterminator, Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Suho, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

Sehun tetap tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya ia kesal. Namun, berhubung poker facenya tidak pernah gagal, ia hanya menatap datar Kai. "Baiklah pertama, Aku ingin memberikanmu ini. Ini makanan dari kepala Koki agar kau makan. Kedua, ini adalah beberapa surat yang diberikan presdir. Dan ketiga, ini adalah surat dari dewan kinerja untuk meminta hasil darimu 4 hari yang akan datang" kata Kai panjang lebar

Sehun terkejut ingin sekali ia membulatkan mata sebesar Kyungsoo dan berteriak 'MWO?! 4 hari kau bilang?! Apa kau sudah gila?!" sekencang mungkin. Namun, semua itu tak terwujud karena poker face yang masih setia menghinggapi wajah tampannya.

Sehun hanya menatap Kai datar. "Kau tau Oh Sehun. Tatapan datarmu menandakan kau bersedia menerima tantangan itu. 4 hari" katanya licik. "Wajah poker face itu tak dapat menutupi apapun dariku. Setidaknya aku tau kau khawatir tidak dapat menyelesaikannya

Sehun terkejut. Bagaimana ia bisa tau? Hhh... tapi tetap ekspresi datar yang bertengger di wajahnya.

Setelah meninggalkan smirk, Kai pergi dari tempat itu.

Sehun menarik nafasnya frustasi. Ekspresi datarnya sudah menghilang. Ia menjadi dirinya sendiri yang Frustasi dengan semuanya! Ini benarbenar gila! Ide besarnya harusnya diberi wktu sedikit lebih lama! Empat hari? Benarkah presdir Choi ingin membunuhnya dengan cara itu? Aisshhh! Ia benar-benar bisa gila! Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri frustasi! 4 hari? Mana cukup! Ia tidak mungkin menyelesaikan semua itu dalam aktu empat hari

Sekali lagi ia menatap hasil kerjanya. Banyak kabel-kabel dan chip yang terhubung dalam sebuah alat berbetuk sarung tangan besi itu. Alat hebat yang mengacaukan pikirannya sendiri.

Sehun menenenangkan jalan pikirannya. Satu hal yang ia pikirkan sekarang, Alat ini harus segera jadi. Dan dengan segenap tenaganya, ia perlahan mengerjakan benada itu. Ia menyatukan kael kabel dan menambahkan benda-benda kecil padanya. Sesekali ia terlihat begitu senang. Namun terkadang ia juga begitu kesal.

Hingga akhirnya, pemuda dengan Jas laboratorium berwarna putih itu tersenyum bangga dan puas melihat hasil karyanya. Karya terbesarnya yang akan menyempurnakan elemen anginnya dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

Semua mata menatap lurus-lurus Ke arah Sehun. Orang yang akan melakukan sebuah persentasi. Semua orang terhebat exterminator dari Suho hingga Kai Serta Presdir dan beberapa anggota penting duduk disana. Mencoba mendengarkan perkata yang hendak Sehun ucapkan

"Aku mendapatkan penemuan baru" kata Sehun memulai persentasi tersebut. Yeah, kata-katanya akan 180° berbeda dengan seharusnya yang dikatakan dalam persentasi. Gaya bahasa yang terkesan seenaknya. Yeah, itulah Oh Sehun

"Aku menemukan sebuah alat yang dapat mengimbangi bahkan mengungguli kekuatan dari EUP. Sebuah alat yang dipasang di tangan seperti sarung tangan. Dengan kekuatan hampir mirip dengan EUP namun dengan elemen yang berbeda. Aku yakin kali ini mereka tidak bisa lari dari alat ini!" kata Sehun menjelaskan

"Aku akan jelaskan cara kerjanya" sehun memasang alat itu ditangannya. Dan ia bisa membuat psaran angin yang sangat hebat. Pusaran angin yang begitu kuat saking kuatnya membuat kertas-kerats den benda-benda lain ikut berputar. Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu menggunakan tangan untuk melindungi diri mereka masing-masing dari pusaran angin tersebut

"Whoaa~~! Itu keren!" Kata Baekhyun bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang keudanya menampilkan dua jempol mereka masing-masing. Lantas, semua orang bertepuk tangan kecuali satu orang,

,

,

,

,

KAI

,

,

,

Dia hanya diam sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kencang. Ia kesal dan marah-semarahnya.

.

.

.

"Luhan, Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Xiumin Khawatir. Kris masih membantunya berjalan. Sekarang, mereka sedang berada di sebuah pulau yang tidak ditemukan radar. Mungkin, ini hanya pulau kecil sempit dan entahlah, di pulau ini EUP Exterminaor tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan mereka. Tempat bersembunyi yang terlampau perfect.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin. Tentu saja ia tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Hampir dua minggu ia terus dikejar-kejar. Jangankan tidur istirahatpun tidak ada waktu. Lantas, Xiumin tau kelelahan diwajah Luhan. Dan ia tau satu hal lagi. Kris pun lelah, menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membawa Luhan dan Lay kemari secara bersamaan bukanlah hal yang cukup mudah.

Dan dengan sigap, Xiumin mengambil alih tugas Kris membawa Luhan "Kris, istirahatlah, aku tau kau sudah cukup lelah" kata Xiumin yang mengambil alih Luhan. Rasa kecewa sedikit menyelubungi hatinya Luhan. Ia nyaman bersama Kris. Tapi satu hal lagi yang ia tau, Namja naga itu pastilah sdah sanga lelah.

Kris menatap Luhan seolah meminta persetujuan. Luhan tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk lemah. Lalu, Xiumin membawanya kekamar perawatan. Ia tau ia tidak bisa meminta bantuan Lay berhubung Lay dalam kondisi sama dengan Luhan. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengompres kaki Luhan yan terkilir dan memberinya infus jarena ia tau luhan membutuhkannya. Yeah, Xiumin belajar memakaikan infus. Dan ia tau sekarang waktu yang tepat menggunakan kemampuannya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Xiumin meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang terlelap. Tanpa Xiumin ketahui, Luhan memegang sisi kanan kiri temat tidurnya dan mencengkramnya kuat-kuat. Ia bermimpi harus mengalahkan ribuan exterminator sendirian. Mimpi yang tidak jarang membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Mimpi yang menyebalkan!

"hhh... hhh... hhh" Luhan terengah-engah terbangun dari mimpinya. Tadi, seorang namja bermata dingin yang tengah ia temui mengeluarkan kekuatan dahsyat yang membuatnya terhempas. Ia benar-benar takut. Terlihat dari matanya yang menampilkan eak tingkat ketakutan tinggi.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanya Chen yang entah sejak kapa ada disana. "kau tau ge? Kau terus berteriak histeris, apa yang kau mimpikan?" tanya Chen lagi. Luhan menatap Chen Heran.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disana?" tanya Chen. Chen mengangkat bahunya. "Molla"jawab Chen ringan sebelum ia melanjutkan

"Aku tadi berjalan-jalan dan mendengar teriakanmu dari dalam. Sungguh ge, Aku tidak boleh mengganggu mimpi meskipun kau berteriak hingga seluruh dunia. Karena Exterminator bisa menyerangmu lewat mimpi. Bahkan Kris ge pernah mengalaminya. Lalu kami membangunkannya. Hasilnya justru lebih buruk. Karena anggota EUP yang diserang exterminator lewat mimpi bisa dikatakan menang jika ia bisa terbangun sendiri. Dan kau hebat ge, meskipun kau baru saja dimasukkan ke organisasi ini setelah mengetahui kekuatanmu, kau bisa mengalahkan exterminator lewat mimpimu" jelas Chen panjang lebar.

Luhan menganga. Bukankah exterminator hanya menggunakan teknologi? Bagaimana mereka bisa menyusup mimpi dengan sebuah teknologi? Batin Luhan. Bahkan tidurpun ia harus waspada? Astaga... kenapa ia harus terlibat dalam organisasi ini? Kenapa harus kekuatannya terdeteksi oleh Kris? Kenapa ia harus berakhir dengan naas. Sampai kapan mereka bertahan hidup selama exterminator yang jumlahnya ribuan dan dengan kecanggihan teknologi mereka masih terus mengajar mereka? Jangan katakan bahwa ini akhir hidup Luhan, karena bukan itu yang Luhan inginkan.

Luhan mengacak rambutnya Frustasi. Dan Chen tau apa sebabnya. Dulu, saat ia pertama kali digabungkan dengan organisasi ini ia mengalami hal yang sama. "Ge, aku pergi dulu. Dan tidurlah dengan nyenyak" kata Chen sebelum berlalu

Tidur dengan nyenyak? Bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana jika exterminator menyerangnya? Bagaimana jika exterminator menggunakan cara itu untuk menyerang kondisi psikis nya?

"Aissshhhhh! Luhan Frustasi"

Luhan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan menghela nafasnya perlahan. Dan dengan kekuatannya ia mendekatkan air dan ia meminumnya. Lalu ia kembali tertidur. Ia akan mengalahkan exterminator itu sekalipun dalam mimpinya. Bukankah semua orang telah menjulukinya the Best EUP meskipun dia baru di organisasi tersebut? Kenapa ia harus takut? Luhan mengunmpulkan semua tenaganya yang seadanya. Lalu memejamkan matanya lantas tidur

.

.

.

"kau benar-benar hebat dan berani ketika kau memmutuskan kembali untuk tidur" kata orang yang memakai serba hitam dengan kacamata dan masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Luhan pun begitu ia juga menggunakan masker dan kacamata hitam untuk melindungi identitasnya. Selain itu untuk melindungi matanya mengingat elemen orang yang dihadapannya adalah angin. Bisa saja ia membutakan Luhan dengan memberikan debu tepat pada mata Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Aku Xi Luhan bukanlah seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa melawan melalui mimpi"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu buktikan" tantang orang tersebut sebelum ia memulai peperangan itu. Ia menerbangkan sebuah batu besar kearah Luhan. Dan dengan kemampuan Telekinetics nya untuk membalikkan batu itu kearah musuhnya. Namun, Sehun berhasil menghindarinya dengan sebuah lompatan. Lalu angin begitu kencang berputar menuju kearh Luhan. Matilah dia jika ia terjebak dalam pusaran angin kuat itu. Ia mencoba berlari ke arah lawannya serta mnyerangnya dengan bebatuan besar membuat lawannya terus menghindar sehingga tidak berkonsentrasi dengan angin yang ia buat. Sehingga angin tersebut dapat terhentikan. Luhan tersenyum puas atas hasil kerjanya.

Lalu Sang lawan kembali menyerang. Angginya begitu kuat hingga menerjang Luhan. Luhan menghantam dinding. Ia meringis kesakitan. Punggungnya berciuman langsung dengn diding yang tebal setebal dinding pertahanan seperti pada benteng.

Luhan terhempas jatuh setelah menghantam dinding. Lalu angin kencang menerpanya lagi. Ia takut, orang ini terlalu kuat. Ini pertama kalinya ia menghadapi orang sepertinya. Luhan ketakutan 'tuhan... selamatkan nyawaku' batin Luhan

Angin kencang itu semakin mendekat. Dan Luhan terbawa angin itu dan terus diputar-putarkan lalu dihempaskanlah Luhan ke tanah. Beruntung, ia masih hidup meskipun ia tau mungin Tulang punggungnya telah hancur berkeping-keping. Masker dan kacamatanya telah hilang entah kemana. Lalu lawannya mendekatinya. Ia sudah tak menggunakan masker dan kacamatanya. Dan Luhan berani bersumpah! Ia merasa tidak asing dengan wajah itu! Ia seperti pernah melihatnya, entah dimana

Namun, ia segera menghentikan jalur pikirannya tentang orang yang ada dihadapannya. Masa bodoh pernah bertemu atau tidak yang jelas pemuda itu sedang mengincar nyawanya. Tatapan matanya sudah tidak asing bagi Luhan karena ia tatapan itu milik orang yang selalu ingin menangkap bahkan menewaskannya.

Tatapan orang yang pernah mengeroyoknya saat ia bersama Lay. Orang yang selalu mengejarnya ketika ia berada di Seoul. Tapi Luhan yakin ini pertama kalinya ia melihat wajahnya secara langsung. Otaknya berpikir begitu, Tapi hatinya berkata lain. Luhan pernah bertemu dengan orang itu entah dimana dan kapan. Tapi perasaan itu begitu kuat hingga Luhan tidak yakin untuk meninggalkan pemikiran itu.

Lalu, entahlah apa yang terjadi. Dengan pandangan yang menatap Lurus-lurus orang itu. Semuanya berubah. Cahaya terasa menyusup di mata kecilnya. Pemandangan yang ia dapatkan, adalah lima orang yang kini tengah mngitari nya dengan wajah khawatir.

Luhan hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan polos super cutee yang membuat siapapun gemas. Lalu kelima orang itu memeluknya erat. Luhan membullatkan matanya menyadari ia dipeluk oleh 5 namja sekaligus. Ia berusaha melonggarkan pelukan 5 orang ini. Namun, usahanya sia-sia sedangkan ia semakin sesak karena kesulitan bernafas

"Yakkk! Lepaskan aku! Aku sulit bernafas!" teriak Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Mendengar teriakan Luhan, semua orang melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lu, kau tidak merasa sakit kan?" tanya Kris khawatir. Luhan mengangguk. Ia senang Kris peduli padanya. Kalau bisa ia akan membiarkan Exterminator masuk dalam mimpinya setiap hari jika ia bisa melihat tatapan khawatir Kris *Yakkk! Lulu! Kau harusnyakan senang jika itu sehun! #tabok Lulu*

"aku baik-baik saja. Aku juga tidak merasa sakit" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum simpul.

"berarti kau memenangkan peperangan kan? Kalau kau kalah maka rasa sakit yang kau dapat tadi akan begitu terasa. Tapi nyatanya memang ia tidak merasakan sakit. Luhan heran, kenapa ya? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah tadi dia kalah telak dengan lawannya

"Katakan padaku Lu, siapa yang kau lawan" tanya Lay. Luhan bingung, ia tidak tau siapa yang ia lawan tadi

"aku juga tidak tau Lay. Aku tidak tau namanya" jawab Luhan asal-asalan

"Seorang namja berkulit putih seperti vampire? Dengan tatapan tajam yang mengerikan?" tanya Kris tepat sasaran. Luhan heran dari mana Kris tau. Namun, ia lebih memilih tidak menanyakannya. Ia hanya mengangguk untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan Kris.

"Oh Sehun" lirih semua orang hampir bersamaan. Meskipun semuanya mengatakannya pelan. Tetap saja Luhan bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas apa yang mereka katakan karena mereka mengucapkannya bersama-sama.

"Oh Sehun? Siapa Oh Sehun?" Tanya Luhan

.

.

.

"Kau gagal tuan Oh. Kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Dia bangun dengan selamat" kata Kai

"Aku sudah mengalahkannya. Sesuatu yang salah terjadi dalam alat penyusup mimpi. Kau bisa lihat rekaman aku menglahkan namja itu"

"terserah kau saja. Kau sudah gagal tuan Oh" kata Kai

Selepas Kai pergi Suho lah yang datang

"Hyung" kata Sehun menyapa dengan luar biasa datar. Suho mendesah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun datar. Suho menatap kedua manik Sehun. Poker face sempurna. Tapi bagi Suho, ia tau sehun menutupi sesuatu. Selain Kai, Suho bisa melihat dibalik poker face Sehun. Suho tau Sehun resah dan bingung. Dan Suho tau apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya

"Mencoba menutupi sesuatu?" tanya Suho pada Akhirnya. Sehun menatap Suho. Sebelum ia mendesah dan tersenyum hambar. Ia tau ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun ataupun perlawanan sedikitpun terhadap Suho. Yahhh, seorang hyung yang terlampau bijakasana, Su Ho

"untuk apa aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu ketika aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan hal sekecil apapun darimu" jawab Sehun. Jujur, itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Suho. Ia ingin Sehun yang menceritakannya. Tapi adalah hal sia-sia menyuruh sehun mengatakannya. Suho mendesah berat. Sehun punya masalah serius

"Aku tau apa yang terjadi. Apapun itu jangan berbuat ceroboh Sehun. Nomorsatukan tujuan awal kita untuk memunaskan EUP. Jangan berpikir jalan lain. Teguhkan hatimu" kata Suho menjelaskan. Sehun mendesah berat, Suho tau apa yang ia pikirkan. Lantas, ia mengangguk atas nasihat Suho. "Ara Hyung"

Selepas Suho pergi Sehun tersenyum kecut. Ia hanya mengingat sepitar pertarungannya dengan Luhan. Dilubuk hatinya yang beku dan kejam, ia tidak berani membunuh Luhan dan membiarkannya pergi. Luhan membuatnya Gila dan melakukan kesalahan besar!

.

.

.

TeBeCe!

.

.

.

Annyeong! Ini FF Kym terakhir sebelum Hiatus! Cuma 2 minggu kok, nggak akan lama-lama. So, Tunggu 2 minggu kedepan aku comeback ya!

Mian Kalo kurang memuaskan, karena Kym itu amatir dalam pembuatan FF. Bisanya Cuma bikin Angst, kalo enggak Fantasy dan Action. Bikin FF normal Kym belum bisa. Alias masih Latihan :)

Mian FF ini kurang sreg atau apa dan soal Typo juga. Kym bukan Type author yang suka edit FF sebelum Publish.

Dan lagi, Kalau pada review tolong panggil Kym dengan Kym aja, jangan author. Kenapa? Kym ngerasa canggung kalau dipanggil Thor, Yahhh... Kym jauh lebih nyaman kalau Unni, Oppa, Atau saeng panggil Kym dengan sebutan Kym Bukan author

Sekali lagi mian kalau mengecewakan. Kym Ngaku FF ini Kym Buat Keburu-buru jadi Kesannya ya begitulah.

RnC? GOMAWO :)

Big Thanks To :

Park HeeRy, Niiraa, Fishyhae xiaolu thehunnie, Hyunra. Gomawo~ udah RnC di FF Kym

Tunggu Kelanjutan FF Gaje ini!


End file.
